Oitavo Pecado
by pakee-chan
Summary: Quando eu pensei que nada poderia ficar pior,recebi uma proposta de longos bons 3 meses sendo dama de companhia de um verdadeiro Deus Grego,só que tem um pequeno problema: ele era o meu pacote e eu acabei me envolvendo com o tal de forma inadmissível.
1. Chapter 1

O dia estava como o de comum aqui em Tó-feira e o Sol escaldante dava um charme especial no céu vazio,que possuía o seu tom de azul um pouco mais vivo que o estava tomando meu café da manhã sentada na sacada de minha casa enquanto lia revista de fofoca que não diz nada de útil,quando o telefone tocou desesperado.

Me levantei sem pressa indo até o tal aparelho telefô o identificador e dizia apenas que era aquela desgraça de "desconhecido".

– Alô.

– _Hoje o seu cliente é o novo pacote._ – Uma voz grossa e sem sentimentos _ele_.Mas tão cedo outro?Eu mal tinha acabado com um... já chegava outro?

– De novo?

– _Ele é esperto,tome sua vida pessoal acima de com a sua chefe e ela me permitiu instalar microfone e microcameras na sua sala de atendimento._

Bufei.

– Ele é tão perigoso assim?Ok,eu sinceramente não acredito que você foi encher a paciência da Shizune com essas babozeiras,sim mesmo ela sendo a única que sabe disso. Eu sou uma profissional e sei me ê como meu chefe raiz deveria entender.

– _Queremos ouvir a conversa do garoto.A mídia o julga inocente de qualquer coisa,mais temos provas e quero ouvir da boca daquele sacana._

– Está bem,me descreva-o.Não posso investigar todos o dia inteiro.

– _Será o único de hoje._

Fui me atrever á responder alguma coisa e _ele_ já havia desligado o telefone na minha educação que esse cara tem,tá é meu chefe mais odeio isso! Também mereço alto terminando meu desjejum e indo para o ,mesmo que eu seja apenas uma dama de companhia me divirto um pouco nas aulas de pole dance que a Karin,minha colega de trabalho dá para nós.

Chegando na boate guardei meu carro no estacionamento subterrâneo e entrei pelos fundos na Hot Twin boate.O nome não era para um dia nos contara que aquele local foi criado por suas duas tias gêmeas,elas eram donas e além disso strippears,mas usavam uma máscara na hora do show, o que deixava o público mais maluco seja,era uma talvez coisa hereditária.

Só que cai entre nós...depois da grande mudança que a chefa fez na boate tudo contendo três andares tudo fica muito mais organizado. No primeiro é calmo,onde as damas de companhia que me acompanham neste ramo ficam.O segundo já é a jaula de exitação para os eróticos: strippears e show's nada comportados.Já o que se tem no terceiro não é novidade...algum lugar para satisfazer os que precisam,é necessáé porque não é na frente de todo mundo que vão fazer isto né...

Passei por Shizune e ela já fez questão de me toda a certeza iria me falar sobre o cliente de uma regra: se marcar por telefone tem de responder um rápido questionário sobre preferencias de fosse pessoalmente tinha de fazer o mesmo só que mais detalhista e claro,já que é para agradar...vamos fazer direito não é?

– O garoto de hoje só quer apenas uma garota que se comporte normal,saiba ouvir e ser mais.

– Como assim...nada mais?Vou ficar sem falar nada? – zombei rindo.

– Engraç vista normal,como se estivesse em casa,ele chegará as 10hrs.A Karin disse que hoje a aula te enteressaria.

– Ah...!Injusto,só vou ter uma horinha para danç,nem uma hora!Mas mesmo assim obrigada por avisar é mais tarde.

Eu não podia reclamar,só trabalhava depois das duas da tarde normalmente, tinha a chefe mais calma do país e além de tudo podia me intrometer totalmente contente nas aulas da minha amiga ruiva.A rainha do pole dance e cai entre nós: ter sem nenhum esforço aula com a professora mais procurada no tal estilo é muita sorte.

Cheguei lá em cima e dei de cara com a própria ensinando Konan,a dona dos cabelos azuis meio roxeados,à como se prender no poste usando apenas a perna cena que de fato é engraçada e fora do normal. Soltei um riso baixo,atuomaticamente voltando a atenção de ambas para mim, provocando uma queda pequena de Konan no pequeno palco redondo.

– Olha só quem veio mostrar as garras.

– Cuidado Karin,você já sabe que sou uma arranho e deformo sua face de pervertida em segundos. – ameacei em tom mais zombeteiro do que amedrontador.

– Vamos Hinata,me diga!Como eu faço para me prender com a perna? – A face de Kon era totalmente igual á uma criança quando pede grana para comprar sorvete daquele caminhão medonho.

– Não tem como eu te ensinar ê simplesmente deixa a música te envolver é isso.

– Ela tá melhor para professora que você maria sangrenta. – Respondeu para a _"nossa"_professora mostrando a língua.

– Eu sei que sem mim você não se viraria ameixa seca.

Segurei o troquei no banheiro que tinha mais próximo e quando cheguei,Karin..ou melhor a senhorita Maria cabelo cor de Sangue colocou uma música que ela costumava usar para show's privados e não eu sabia?Ela era minha melhor amiga ao lado da senhorita Ameixa,contava tudo sem até um dos postes e fechei os olhos subindo minha mão direita pelo cano três vezes fundo acompanhando as batidas, andando lentamente naquele pequeno palco círcular esperei o ritmo aumentar e por extinto me pendurei ali,cruzando minhas pernas em torno do objeto,girando rápidamente e parando quase que sentada.

Algo que nunca descobri é como isso ainda não quebrou e como eu consigo me sair tão bem,como elas me rebolando lentamente ainda de olhos fechados,com sensualidade e calma abri minha pálpebras como se estivesse algum homem me olhando,sorri fitando uma cadeira vazia logo dando continuidade aos meus movimentos completamente sedutores e sem sequencia.

Quando o som atrevido deu sua ultima batida,eu estava praticamente de cabeça para baixo no poste apenas me segurando com as pernas. Ofegante fitei as duas que estavam paradas me um pouco,pareciam duas pervertidas.

– O que foi?

– Você tem jeito...por que não dança Hina? – Karin dizia empolgada.

– Não consigo fazer isso na frente de homens. – Tentei esconder minha fece corada enquanto descia do pequeno palco. – E além do mais meu trabalho é no primeiro andar.

– Concordo com a Karin,Hinata você realmente leva jeito para essa coisa.

Era Shiz...,realmente me assustei com sua presença até minha bolsa que estava em uma poltrona ao lado da porta em que a mesma estava escorada e peguei uma toalha para secar meu havia dançado por meros cinco minutos e pareceu ser eternas horas.

Para minha surpresa quando levantei a cabeça novamente, avistei um corpo parecido com um Apolo da vida,não apenas no seu corpo bem trabalhado,não apenas naquele cabelo bagunçado e sexy...aqueles orbes mostravam algo muito mais lindo do que tudo isso.

Ouvi suspiros leves vindo de minhas melhores ele era de tirar o fôlego! Quando dei por mim lembrei de minha situaçã vestia um shorts ousado,top de ginástica e um salto alto nada discreto,além do corpo molhado e os cabelos malditos grudados por todo o meu deveria estar vermelha de cansaç deuses!

Tem coisa pior do que um garoto te ver pela primeira vez nesse estado?Bem ... garoto não.O loirão aparentava ter minha idade,senão por volta de uns 25,com certeza não passava disto...ah não fundo me virando de costas e caminhando em direção ao palco grande,onde desci para os "_bastidores"_indo até o banheiro tomar uma bela ós terminar o banho vesti um vestido azul marinho de alças entrelaçadas no pescoço,batendo no joelho certinho, combinado com meus cabelos soltos e um sapatinho sem salto preto de verniz. Passei o melhor perfume que achei em meio aos camarins,também valorizei meus lábios com um simples gloss.

Quando voltei,não tinha ninguém lá em e logo avistei o tal Deus Grego conversando com Karin,Konan e milagrosamente com de ser super legal,evitava conversar com clientes,nunca entendi seus motivos mais resolvi deixar elas se matavam na gargalhada ele,o tal estranho sorria de um modo que parecia ser a pessoa mais calma e feliz do paz e calma,era completamente seria aquele homem esculpido por um Deus?

Andei de fininho até o grupo segurando minhas mãos em frente ao corpo.Não sei se corei ou o que ouvi minhas duas matraquentas tirarem uma comigo.

– Anw,a velha Hinata está devolta,toda envergonhadinha.

– Verdade Konan,quem diria que depois de dar um show daqueles ela ficaria vermelhinha?

Na mosca!, não corava á tanto tempo e agora por vergonha de ter aparecido daquele jeito...á que o garoto me viu dançando?Por Kami! Seria vergonhoso demais,o que ele pensaria de mim?Ah,nossa que grande sorte. Se eu não dançasse como uma profissional (era o que elas me diziam) talvez,só talvez,não tivesse medo da opinião do estranho macho que apareceu aqui.

– Hinata,ele chegou mais cedo. – Explicou a chefe pacientemente.

– Ah..mil perdões por antes eu não sabia que chegaria antes. – Tentei manter a voz firme sorrindo simpaticamente para o não tinha notado,mais o garoto tinha um charme que pelos deuses...já conheci muitos caras e ele superava todos. – Sou Hinata.

– Prazer senhorita. – Disse o loiro beijando minha mã adimitir,isso me deixou besta. – Sou Uzumaki Naruto.

Sorrimos um para o outro e as garotas nos chutaram literalmente para minha não era nem um pouco igual as outras,era mais do meu modo,como eu realmente gostava.E isso era o melhor,afinal trabalho aqui á três anos desde que minha atual chefe começou á cuidar do no sofá branco e espaçoso que tinha no centro do lugar,Naruto fez o mesmo sentando uns centímetros nada exagerado,até que foi uma medida razoável... alguns sentam do outro lado para no fim irem do meu lado e depositar selinhos em minha bochecha.

– E então Naruto...quer beber alguma coisa? – Tentei ser educada e extremamente elegante.Não sabia nada dele,apenas o básico do básico do pouco.

– Ah! – Sua cabeça girou lentamente para a mesa de drink's leves e um sorriso de canto formou nos seus lá motocicletas sem rodas!Aquilo era de levar qualquer garota para o céu em questão de um piscar de olhos. – Um vinho está de bom grado.

Me levantei servindo duas taças,até que o Uzumaki tinha um bom vocabulário. Só que a única coisa que notei apenas agora foi a sua voz...era outra coisa que o cara tinha de perfeito!Grossa e que se algum dia ele sussurasse em minha orelha eu desmaiaria como nos velhos tempos,ou então encarnaria meu lado descontrolado.

Sentei ao seu lado estendendo sua taça,estava cheia até a metade.Já a minha metade da metade,nunca gostei muito de "encher o caneco" como dizia ós alguns minutos de silêncio ele tinha acabado com todo o vinho do copo e estava com os cotovelos apoiados nos achar o chão interessante,já que era meu trabalho e eu não sabia quantas horas ele havia me contratado parti para meu lado mãe de ser.

– Tem alguma coisa te encomodando?

– Você lê mentes? – Me respondeu erguendo a cabeça um pouco mais "animado" talvez.

Sorri satisfeita pelo resultado.

– Infelismente ainda só posso ler a minha. – Brinquei espontâneamente como se aquilo não fosse a resposta mais idiota do mundo. – Ah,me perdoe. Você deve estar me achando uma besta.

– Não..eu gosto disso.

E de novo..aquele bendito sorriso dos cé em céus...eu já falei o quão lindo é o tom de azul que seus orbres possuem? É uma miniatura do tão grande céu.Não sei se é pira minha mais ele aparenta o tipo galã,pegador,rodado de se ele é tão lindo assim,pra que vir aqui falar comigo? Será que não tem uma menina com a cabeça no lugar para ir atrás dele nesse mundo?

– Ah,fico aliviada.E então,sobre o que quer conversar?

– Qualquer coisa que me faça esquecer do relaxar, bem... um dos meus sócios me disse que você é a mais procurada por não ser tão atrevida e a melhor no ramo. – Uma recomendação? A mais procurada? Como eu era tudo isso e nem sabia? – Shino me disse que é uma garota engraçada.

Ah,sim o garoto sério que eu fiz rir como era no final das contas uma boa mentalmente por ter comentado com o Uzumaki sobre mim,pelo menos teria uma pessoa fácil para conversar,que pela primeira vez em anos..que transmitisse confiança.

– Sou meio ruim quando o assunto é comédia.

– Pois eu duvido.

– Qual o motivo? – Beberiquei meu vinho ainda o fitando.

– Já me fez rir á alguns minutos atrá espôntaneo pela tua forma de se foi realmente bom,brincadeiras assim é que relaxam.

– Acredite,não me faça fazer isso..eu vou ficar envergonhada tal você contar um pouco do trabalho? Alguns relaxam com isso.. é sempre bom contar para alguém.

– Você vai morrer dormindo com tudo o que eu vou dizer.

Sorri fitando o chão,arqueei as sobrancelhas e lentamente levantei os olhos encontrando os dele.

– Acredite,para mim qualquer conversa é interessante.

– Tudo bem...vamos fazer uma aposta então.

– Diga.

– Se você não bocejar durante minhas baboseiras sem sentido te pago um jantar.

– Não acha inapropriado?

– É uma boa recompensa.E então?

– Bem se eu não tiver nenhum outro para acompanhar,quem sabe dê certo? – sorri gentilmente.

– Ah...sobre ...eu comprei o seu dia todo.

Me engasguei com o vinho quase expelindo tudo de minha boca ferozmente. Como Naruto havia tanto dinheiro assim?Me lembrei do que _ele_ havia me dito no !Mas que droga...dessa vez meu pacote é um Deus grego e grande disperdício,o pior de tudo é o seu acabar me encrencando se não der um fim rápido nessa história.

– Tá tudo bem Hinata?

– Sim,me desculpe. – Respirei fundo três vezes para ter certeza de minhas palavras. – Então,pode começ aqui para qualquer coisa.

– Tá começando a dar certo. – E de novo..aquele mesmo sorriso de canto.

Ficamos alguns minutos quietos,claro que aproveitei estes instantes para pensar no que dizer conforme ele conta as fosse sobre alguma namorada as respostas talvez fossem as minhas mais usadas,para trabalho daria conselhos mas antes descontrairia tirando com a cara de quem estaria o elaborei tudo isso em tão pouco tempo que quando notei estava olhando para ele novamente,notando cada parte de seu corpo,mesmo que boa parte o terno escondesse.

– Eu estou liderando a empresa de meu pai.Não sei se já ouviu falar de Minato Namikaze.

– O loiro mais poderoso de Tóquio?

– Sim..ele mesmo. – Parei para pensar:os dois eram parecidos,talvez fosse isso. – É ele o meu pai.Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando concordei em assumir essa coisa.Não tenho dom pra isso,me irrito demais,me dedico demais e estou começando á achar que nem beijar mais eu sei.

Abafei o riso,abaixando minha cabeç olhou para mim com cara de confusão e tratei de me desculpar.

– Gomén.

– Não...tudo bem.

– E é isso que te incomoda?

– Sim,mais isso é só um mero detalhe.O real problema na minha vida é Madara,um dos meus sócios lá.Se não fosse pelo Shikamaru que trabalha comigo já teríamos falido,esse aí tá cada vez pior.Só que eu não consigo dizer pro meu pai.

– Ele acha que está tudo bem não é?

– Sim..que é tudo o que eu na verdade,isso sempre foi meu medo. Fazer o que não é?O que eu não faço pra ver meu velho sorrindo.

Fiquei o fitando,com uma certa admiraçã o loiro tivesse um sonho,o deixou para cuidar da empresa Namikaze's,se está triste com isso esconde perfeitamente. Tudo isso pelo pai e sua felicidade,ele sim é digno do orgulho de uma família,ao contrário de isso não importa agora,eu sou um assunto e ele outro,o que estou precisando prestar atenção é no Apolo aqui e não em mim.

Continuamos a maioria das vezes em que eu falava eram curtas frases,simples mais pareciam fazer efeito sobre que tentava arrancar um sorriso nele,com boa rapidez conseguia, palmas para mim estou fazendo mágica hoje!

E entre papos e papos continuamos,mal vi a hora passar,meu estômago roncava pedindo por comida,mas estava confiando em mim como se fosse sua melhor amiga,o que de fato pareceu quando á noite depois do maravilhoso jantar ele me deixou em casa.Óbviamente antes, já tinha voltado para casa me arrumar,sabia que andar com um homem desses eu iria consequentemente para os melhores locais de Tóquio!

Por incrível que pareça nunca me senti assim tão bem e apaziguada como estou agora,o garoto sabe como encantar uma mulher apenas com o olhar,sabe...ô se meu grande azar mal coloquei os pés na sala de meu apartamento e o telefone baixo indo me encontrar novamente com o "desconhecido".

– O que é agora?


	2. Chapter 2

Oiii gente *-* espero que gostem,perdão a demora kekeke.

* * *

– _Você nem perguntou nada para o pirralho._ – Sua voz fria ecoou em meu telefone.

– Eu estava lá para ouvir e não ficar fazendo perguntas!Seria estranho fazer isso.

– _Tá,tá.Mas o que fizeram depois de sair de lá?_

– Não ouviu ele me convidando para jantar?

– _Eu quis dizer outra coisa._

– Não aconteceu nada,fomos comer e conversamos sobre coisas inúteis. Aquelas do tipo: minha vida. – Suspirei. – Me desculpe mais agora eu quero relaxar,fica tranquilo á muito tempo pra vocês,parece até que não me conhece.

Dei um sorrisinho vitorioso ao ouvir ele desligando na outra é complicado trabalhar em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo,só que graças á Kami consegui ter um bom treinamento,tanto mental quando fí não pensar em mais nada à não ser como seria minha sexta-feira. Provavelmente além de ter que ficar algumas horinhas de recepcionista na boate de noite, teria que acompanhar algum cara do qual não me lembro direito o nome em uma festa do sobrinho.

Pelo que a chefa me descreveu ele me pediu para ser como sou normalmente, já que os familiares achariam que eu seria apenas _"mais uma"._Claro que fiquei aliviada quando descobri isso.É a melhor coisa quando tem de ficar á vontade e não ser nenhuma descarada ou moça caladinha demais.

Ouvi um barulho agudo soar no fundo de minha realmente irritante, parecia buzina daqueles carros malditos de sorvete que me tralmatizaram quando era sério!,pensei as pálpebras lentamente procurando o dono daquele som,virei a cabeça para o lado e me deparei com o celular vibrando na mesa de :tinha vontade de jogá-lo o mais longe possível!

E como se um milagre acontecesse,acordei exatamente meio-dia pela primeira vez em...dois com o pensamento enquanto fazia aquela coisa rotineira: banho,higiene pessoal e seleção de a mais confortável o possível, me dirigindo até o andar debaixo de minha bela cobertura. Para uma pequena surpresa minha só tinha rámen naquelelas prateleiras,afinal eu tinha prometido não comer essa coisa depois de perder uma aposta besta e cá estou eu..cheia dessa delicia para comer!

Peguei dois e juntei esquentando no diria Konan "_essa coisinha moderna aí"_.Depois da minha demora saboreando cada parte do almoço fui escolher uma roupa decente para aniversário de crianç ...e se o sobrinho do cara fosse um gatinho adolescente? Soltei um riso fino com a frase que ecoou em minha ...na pior das hipóteses,é melhor ficar bem vestida.

Vesti nada mais nada menos que um corpete preto por cima de uma blusa branca social,deixei as golas o visual com uma calça jeans e um peep toe dos jeito que gostava.É estranho,se fosse á alguns anos eu me chamaria de perua,mas tudo muda né?

Não encostei um dedo no meu rosto,sem maquiagem eu era bem melhor. Sempre achei que ficava chamativa demais,ousada demais.E isso era estranho em cheguei na boate a maioria das dançarinas andavam em círculos risada da cena mas resolvi me intrometer.

– Konan eu vou te matar menina! – Era Karin e seu jeito estourado.

– N-nani? O que eu fiz tomate?

– Olha só,atissou as meninas e agora elas vão fazer de tudo para se saírem melhor do que já sã última vez a Sayumi caiu em cima do cara que foi elogiá-la!

– Mas eu só contei a verdade...

– Posso saber que verdade? – Me intrometi curiosa.

– Ah,Hina!Que bom que chegou...agora explica para essa nervosinha aqui que eu estou certa em contar para nossas colegas que o ator todo bom veio aqui reservando essa noite a boate apenas para uma festa dele.

– Mas quem é esse cara?

– AAAH,você vai apoiar a Konan é Hina?

– Não estou do lado de ninguém.

Rezei mentalmente para que alguém me arrancasse daquela conversa e parece que fui nada Shizune chegou me puxando para longe do bolinho de loucas.

– O seu cliente vai te esperar naquela praça que tem daqui duas quadras,pode ir apé.As duas e dez ele chega...ah!Não se esqueça de perguntar o nome dele,o burro colocou a palavra 'cavalo' no nome.

Ri com o comentário.O que será que iria enfrentar dessa vez?Fitei o relógio da parede saindo em quase desparada,era duas horas e eu andando de salto rápido não é uma coisa legal,por isso enrrolar mais ali: nem que cheguei exatamente na hora só não sabia quem era,o local estava meio vazio por sorte,mas por azar só tinha homens sozinhos e um acompanhado.

Me sentei em um banco fitando o pequeno lago que tinha no centro do local público,senti alguém me olhando e virei o rosto.O cara fez um sorriso ao me ver e veio na minha direção,não entendi direito.

– Você deve ser a namorada do meu tio. – Disse o aí... esse é o sobrinho do homem?Mas que coisinha aparência era de 19 anos,bem elegante e com um perfume forte,mas e cabelos castanhos. Carinha de quem apronta pra caramba,mais até que atraente,sorte das meninas mais novas,porque hoje em dia homem de 23 que seja lindo e preste tá difícil! – Sou Konohamaru,e você é a Hinata certo?

– Sim,prazer. – Sorri. – E ele..onde está?

– Sinto muito..mais o idiota do tio Asuma acabou viajando de última de trabalho. – Ele suspirou e passou a fitar o chão. – Mas mesmo assim,não vou deixar você ter se embonecado toda por me permite a ousadia, poderia aceitar meu convite de vir á uma pequena comemoração de meu aniversário?

– Ah..não se preocupe comigo,nem conheço sua família,seria encomodo. Quem sabe na próxima?

Konohamaru continuou me fazer caras e bocas,esboçou um sorriso para o meu lado "dama de companhia" de ser.

– Tem alguma coisa te encomodando?

– Bem... – Corou um pouco e passou as mãos no com sua reação. – É que...como você é uma garota bem bonitona,eu achei que poderia me ajudar em uma coisa.

– Obrigada,mas foi exagero.O que precisa? – Pareci calma demais ou foi minha impressão?

– Você deve ser experiente com relacionamentos e...queria um conselho.

– Konohamaru,olha para mim e não para o chã jeito está gostando muito de alguma garota.O que aconteceu? – Me segurei para rir,ele me dava vontade de o apertar todo.

– A Moegi contou para o meu melhor amigo que está afim de mim.E pediu para ele manter segredo,óbvio que não manteu e veio correndo me ... eu também gosto dela.Só que..quando perguntei se era verdade ela negou e saiu correndo vermelha!Que coisa.

– Tá brincando? – Ri baixo. – Ela tá na tua,de declare ou lasque um beijo nela na primeira que amor se demonstra não é?

– ! – Por impulso ele me abraçou agradecido,retribui. Quando nos separamos avistei uma garota da mesma altura dele com os olhos marejados. – Acho que é a hora. – Sussurrei apontando para fosse Moegi.

Konohamaru correu atrás dela e bem...o resto é história deles,é o amor deles. Viagem e look perdidos,o que fazer agora? Voltar para a boate e recepcionar assim o povão chique de hoje á vou saber quem é esse homão que elas tanto tem adoração.

Cheguei com calma e elas para minha surpresa não estavam mais lá.Também pudera...acho que não fiquei tão pouco tempo para o lado e era quase três horas,após um leve suspiro subi as escadas adentrando no maior salão do segundo andar.E lá estavam elas,treinando como loucas,mas adimito, hoje Karin se superou na faziam um tipo mais delicado,outras três um ousado super sensual e já as quatro restantes tinham uma coreografia diferente,parecia nova.Não era nada atirado,parecia natural.

– Hinata!Mostre para elas como você faz aquele passo final de ficar que nem macaca. – Konan gritou me assustando.

– Nem sei como eu faço isso e é horrí ém do mais já estou arrumada para de noite,vamos a Karin sabe como faz,né?

Não obtive e fui até a ruiva.

– Não posso dançar na frente delas,tenho vergonha.

– Eu sei Hina..mas sabe... !Você vai recepcionar todos não é?

– Sim por que?

– Só pegue a lista de convidados quando faltar cinco minutos para o horário,não mecha e fique lendo os nomes antes da ê vai ter uma surpresinha.

– NANI? – Eu ri,é claro que depois disso leria com muita antecedencia. – Tudo bem né... – Menti eu.

– ,sério por favor quero ver de quantos babadores vai precisar.

– Karin baka,ela vai estar na porta..você na droga desse segundo andar se preparando pra dançar!

– Calma Konan...

Sorri pelo humor da senhorita ameixa e desci para procurar minha chefa avisando o que tinha acontecido.Óbviamente agora mais do que recepcionar eu iria ajudar em alguma coisa que não fosse cansativa,do tipo...nada(?).

Entrei no escritório e lá estava Shizune,sorridente colocando o telefone sem fio no satisfeita demais com alguma coisa,faz tempo que não á vejo era uma boa coisa.

– Hina,querida.O que faz aqui?

– Encontro cancelado. – Sorri torto.

Ela ficou quieta e entendi que tinha de continuar.

– O cara acabou viajando à trabalho na última hora e demais,agora vou poder ajudá-las.

Ela sorriu mais ainda.Não sei não...tem alguma coisa ai.

– Você não vai precisar ficar na recepçã mesma irei lá,quero que me faça uma favor digamos...

Fiquei quieta ouvindo cada palavra que ela disse.Á cada sílaba meus olhos se arregalavam mais ainda,meu coração parecia querer pular de mim e sair correndo para verdade,eu não estou acreditando no que ela sugere, está tão calma que nem se lembra o quão envergonhada é parece,que eu Hyuuga Hinata vou conseguir fazer algo desse tipo!

– Chefa,você bebeu?Tá com febre? Surtou?

Ela riu.

– Claro que nã Hinata eu sei que você tem vergonha,mais seria essa noite é tudo o que eu peç noite,apenas nesta, afinal o gatão do Hatake vai vir aqui,é seu aniversário e acho que um showzinho não seria nada demais.

Ahá!Descobri quem era o bonitã então estavam daquele jeito pelo Kakashi? Puff...que pode até ser bonito,mais não chega aos pés do meu companheiro de ontem,o Naruto supera o ator em imaginando a cena de quando ele chegasse,propavelmente Karin deve ter ameaçado elas para não desmaiarem nem nada do tipo.

– E então..sim ou não?

– Não.

– Sim. – Ela retrucou.

– Não! – Inssisti.

– Não.

– Sim!

O que eu disse?Ah..truquinho caindo nessa joça no fim...Shizune me enfiou no camarin do segundo andar estendendo roupas ousadas que odiei, isso realmente ficaria horrível em mim,tenho um corpo enorme demais para coisas sensuais!Fala sério...querem me fazer pagar de quase meia hora procurando algo mais decente apareceu Karin que mais atrapalhou do que ajudou.E no fim acabei ficando com uma roupa pior ainda,se isso fosse roupa.

Era praticamente quatro da tarde quando comecei á cantarolar pelo terceiro andar verificando se tinha algum quarto trancado.Já que não havia mais nada o que fazer,pra que ficar parada?No final vou tomar outro banho mesmo e não tem graça quando você precisa de um simplismente por precisar.O melhor é quando você está uma bagaça de laranja e quer relaxar.Aí sim...

– Vá pro banho são quase seis horas! – Konan gritou entrando no camarin onde eu fitava o espelho.

– E o que que tem?

– Sua maquiagem demora uma hora,a festa começa ás sete.E o seu showzinho é das oito da noite..ou seja.Não temos tempo.

– Nani? Temos DUAS HORAS. – Dei enfasê as horas. – Não me torture. Colocar isso vai me apertar toda.

– Mais do que esse seu corpete preto ai não.

Me levantei vencida pela persistencia de minha outra melhor amiga e fui para o banho,que estava realmente e disso que eu precisava..ficar calma e tranquila,afinal não é todo dia que por pura burrice você aceita se apresentar na frente de muitos granfinos!E ainda por cima, devem ser todos lindos...ah!Que tipo de ero eu estou virando?Suspirei pesado depois de quase demorar um ano no banho,me enrrolei na toalha e peguei meu mini projeto de roupa,se é que me entendem.

Vesti o espartilho vermelho com detalhes em preto e estes detalhes eram nada mais nada menos do que uma saia grudada com isso para não ficar muito realmente uma saia bonitinha,toda espetada e cheia de camadas. Coloquei a cinta-liga preta e me atrapalhei um pouco,muito inteligente deveria ter colocado isso antes!Mas fazer o que...não sou de usar ...nunca fui até muito esforço consegui,passei um perfume maravilhoso francês. Logo calcei um salto alto vermelho de verniz,parecia uma girafa de tão alta que fiquei,por Kami!

Mal parei para respirar e senti um braço me puxando para frente do espelho, me assustei ao ver o tamanho que meu peitos ficaram,corei na hora imaginando se um bando de safados me vissem nessa situação...ops! Eu acho que vou acabar fugindo antes de anunciarem a porcaria de show que vou fazer. Realmente,hoje é um dia e tanto para passar vergonha.

Era Shizune que estava ao meu lado,não entendi mais quando ela mostrou as maquiagens...pelos canecos da que pensei estar caindo para trás com a cadeira de tão forte que me joguei.

– Sua boba,fique quieta,vai ficar linda de verdade agora.

– Corrigindo..vou ficar com cara de safada,uma de verdade.

Ela simplismente riu e me obrigou á tapar os cada pincelada que blush que ela passava,óbvio que foi poucas,pelas minhas contas duas em cada chefe parecia estar brincando com o delineador nos meus olhos,bem...pra passar ai só pode ser delineador né!E conheço de longe o toque de um,as vezes certas pessoinhas testam os delas em minha pele.

– Vai demora?To quase dormindo.

Ela nada disse,só ouvi um risinho baixo,mais tentar falar algo mais agora um pincel passava com estilo sobre meus lábios calmo mais ao mesmo tempo com velocidade,parecia desenhar minha boca outra vez,dar um certo encanto ali recebendo rebocos e ajudas para ficar mais bonita (mesmo que isso seja impossível) por um bom dei conta ela mexia em meus cabelos,ameacei abrir os olhos e ela já me mandou ficar do mesmo fraco,desse jeito grudaria de uma vez meus olhos.

Alguns puxões leves aqui,outros ali.

– Tá fazendo uma estátua com meu cabelo é Shizu?

Ouvi seu riso alto.

– Espere para ver,não vai se arrepender de me deixar cuidar do se visual.

Sua voz saiu mais confiante do que eu fundo enquanto comecei á esperar com a certeza de que estaria bonita,afinal ela é minha chefe, estilosa,tem classe e sabe muito bem o que fazer quando o assunto é beleza e ós colocar alguma coisa na minha cabeça o que aparentava ser... sei lá o que era!Ela bateu palminha e sorriu,pediu para que esperasse e ouvi Konan e Karin dando gritinhos na porta,seus passos chegavam cada vez mais perto.

– Pode olhar! – As três falaram.

Abri minhas pálpebras com calma para me acostumar com a luz da lâmpada.

– Uau.

Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer...quem era aquela mulher que o espelho refletia?Era eu?Nã menina estava linda demais para ser uma garota como eu...o espelho me mostrava de um jeito que nunca vi meus cílios alongados e erguidos,olhos contornados por uma grossa camada de delineador negro como espalhado quase que imperceptível nas maçãs de meu rosto.

O batom era vermelho vinho,mas parecia ter um tom diferente junto á este, com certeza havia alguma mistura cor secundária que dava um certo charme aos meus lá atenção no cabelo,realmente tinha valido á pena,minha franja havia sumido...completamente!Semicerrei os olhos para proculá-las e não achei,alguma coisa essa mulher tinha feito,depois pegaria o truque para quando precisasse!Shizune fez um coque no topo de minha cabeça extremamente fio desfiados e minhas mechas menores soltas acompanhando o formato de meu satisfeita.

Konan colocou um chapéu preto com uma rosa presa da mesma cor por um laço branco na lateral em cima do coque e ficou admirada.

– Nunca mais acredito em nada do que essa Hinata diz! – Ela falou por fim.

– Por que?

– Você ficou linda de maquiagem,olha só parece uma boneca. – Karin respondeu antes.

– Ah..obrigada. – Olhei para Shizu e dei uma risada curta. – Obrigada.

– Deixe de frescuras,não foi nada só uma ajudinha pequenina.

– PEQUENINA? – Nós três falamos juntas,provocando risos.

– Sim...faço coisas muito mais chamativas.

Juro que se pudesse agora capotaria como nos desenho animados!Essa mulher daria uma boa maquiadora,se isso é o básico para ela imagine só o que não é o seu máximo?!

– Vou anunciar sua entrada. – Karin saiu sorridente.

Droga..ainda nã de ficar pronta e já vou me desarrumar...por Kami! Nem uma fotinho desse milagre eu teria? Suspirei nervosa,olhei para o chão.

– E então grande estrela da noite...

– Está pronta? – Completou a chefe.

Tive vontade de perguntar se elas queriam que eu fosse sincera ou mentisse. Mas no fim seria inútil.


End file.
